thetroopfandomcom-20200215-history
Cadence and Hayley
Hayley: ''"Sure, Cadence wanna come"'' - An exchange between Cadence and Hayley in The Monster Within. The friendship pairing of Hayley Steele and Cadence Nash, better known as Cadley. They got of to a rocky start ar first but are now good friends. Cadence's Opinion of Hayley When the two first meet they get off to a very rocky start, with Cadence believing Hayley to be predictable and dating Jake to successfully make Hayley jealous, but later the two begin toget along more. Hayley is also the first member of The Troop who knew Cadence's secret. They are now considered friends, after Hayley helps save Cadence in the Monster World. Hayley's Opinion of Cadence At first Cadence and Hayley did not get along but in the second episode they start to realize they have more in common then they thought. Candence was about to fight (kill) Hayley, but then she remembers Hayley is a kind person who once stood up for her and left her unharmed. In episode 2 the troop has to fight Cadence, but in the end Hayley lets her go. And they become friends and don't dislike each other that much. In recent episodes, Hayley started to dislike Cadence again (mainly out of jealousy at her and Jake's closeness) but especially when she didn't tell Jake the nature of her condition. Hayley and Cadence are starting to be friends again, and trust each other. Cadley Moments The Triangle *Hayley tries and greets Cadence when she's new. *Cadence says Hayley is predictable. *Hayley and Cadence said that ame sentnce at the same time. *Cadence made Jake ask her out instead of Hayley. *Hayley tells Cadence Jake's name is Jake not Jack. *Cadence thought Hayley was looking out for her. *Hayley freezes Cadence. *Hayley spies on Jake and Cadence's date. *Cadence was going to punch Hayley but ended up punching Felix. *In the end she learns to accept Cadence dating Jake. The Monster Within *Hayley and Cadence both get detention. *Hayley and Cadence had a pastrey fight. *When their in dettention they soon enough become bff's. *Hayley stood up to Cadence. *Cadence questions Hayley's relationship with Jake. *Hayley thinks Cadence is a monster. *Hayley figures out Cadence is a monster. *Cadence tells Hayley to promise not to tell anybody. *Hayley promises. Mirrors *Cadence said no one takes photo day seriously then Hayley and Kirby come walking in dressed up. *Hayley wanted to know what Cadence was wearing. *Hayley said she had makeup,hair supplies and something to replace those boots for Cadence. *Cadence said she was fine the way she dressed and the way she looked. *Hayley said that was the spirit and it was good for her and then she told her to meet her in the girls bathroom in 5 minutes. *Hayley did whatever she could to save Cadence from being trapped inside the mirror foreve r. *Cadence said "Thanks" to Hayley (and Jake) for saving her life. The Prisoner of Lakewood *Did a dance number together *Kept stringing along Jake to ask Hayley out *Learned what's it like with each other's lives. This Bird You Cannot Change *Hayley and Cadence go dress shopping *Hayley helps Cadence reinvent herself. Cadley Videos thumb|300px|right thumb|300px|left thumb|300px|left Category:Pairings Category:Friendship Pairings Category:Main Characters Category:Females Category:Character